


Better Times Collide With Now

by heyjupiter



Series: Meanwhile, Back on the Ranch [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Moira MacTaggert's husband's unexpected death, Moira finds herself in need of help if she's going to keep the family ranch afloat. Charles Xavier, her best friend from grad school, helps her pick up the pieces. He also recommends a new ranch hand, one who's the best there is at what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Times Collide With Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Title is from "A Widow's Toast" by Neko Case.

"I'm so sorry for the circumstances, but this _is_ a beautiful view," Charles said, as Moira pulled up to the ranch house.

Moira laughed hollowly. "You're right, Charles. I might be a widow, but at least I'm a widow with a view." She stepped around to the other side of the truck, unfolded Charles's wheelchair, and helped him into it.

"Sorry," Charles said.

"No, no, don't be. I'm so glad you're here. I need someone to help with all these arrangements."

"Of course, Moira. I know we haven't kept in touch as much, not since you moved out here to the hinterlands, but you know I'd do anything for you."

Moira knew. She helped Charles negotiate the non-ADA-compliant entrance to her house, thanking her lucky stars that she'd chosen such a good study partner for BIO 451 all those years ago.

"I'll make tea," he said.

"Just like grad school," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, but now we don't have to worry about that terrifying hot plate in the student lounge," he replied. He hummed to himself quietly while the water boiled. Then he handed her a mug and said, "Okay, now, what do we need to do?"

For the first time since she'd picked him up at the Cheyenne airport a few hours ago, Moira burst into tears. Charles squeezed her hand. 

"It's okay, love, cry as much as you want."

"That's Joe's mug," she finally said. "It's… it's Joe's mug. M… mine is the green one."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry," Charles said. 

"It's silly," she said, wiping her eyes. 

"It's certainly not," Charles replied. He rolled back to the counter and transferred her tea into the green mug.

"Thanks," she said. She held the mug with both hands without drinking it. "I've made the funeral arrangements already. He did have his will in order--he was always very practical. We both were. He wanted to be cremated and have his ashes sprinkled here on the ranch. I'm having a ceremony in two days. A few friends and relatives will be arriving. He didn't have a lot of family… his mother is still alive, and a few stray aunts and cousins. I'm not sure how many will be able to make it up." 

She set the mug down and picked up a stack of papers from the kitchen table. "Joe left me everything, Charles. This ranch."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to decide anything right away, Moira."

"I think I'm decided, though. I want to keep the ranch. It's been in Joe's family for ages, and he's--he was an only child. It was really important to him. And… and I do like it here. I know I didn't think I would. But I do."

To his credit, Charles didn't try to talk her out of it. He didn't point out that she had a degree in human genetics that she was still paying off loans on. He didn't point out that she hadn't even thought about moving to Wyoming until she'd accidentally fallen in love with a farmer at a conference on GMOs. He didn't point out that she barely knew anything about ranching. Instead, he said, "How can I help?"

It turned out that the skills Charles had been developing as private school headmaster transferred very well to erstwhile funeral director. He helped Moira arrange airport rideshares for visiting relatives. He organized the food for the memorial service. He improvised games for children who were too young to understand the solemnity of the occasion.

If Joe MacTaggert's family thought it was odd that Moira's male best friend from grad school was running the show at her husband's memorial ceremony, none of them thought to voice that opinion.

Moira made it through the ceremony on pure nerves. She felt like she was watching the day unfold from outside her body, numbly accepting condolences and Hallmark cards while her mind was elsewhere.

That night, Charles sat up with her on the couch while she wept. 

The next day, Charles sat next to her while she had breakfast with Joe's mother, who had never liked Moira. "Have you thought about what you'll do with the ranch?" Mrs. MacTaggert asked.

"I'm going to keep it," Moira said, chin held high.

"Really? But it's so much work, especially without a man around. I never could have kept it going, not after Joe's father passed."

"I'll make it work."

"Is your… friend… going to stay?"

"I'll stay as long as Moira needs me," Charles answered.

"That's all well and good," Mrs. MacTaggert said. "But, if you'll forgive me saying so, I don't think you'll be much good around the ranch."

"That's unnecessary," Moira said.

"I'm just being honest," Mrs. MacTaggert replied primly. "You need to take an honest look at your situation, Moira."

Charles lazily put a finger to his temple and said, "Mrs. MacTaggert, you need to take a long walk outside. You need to take a break from this discussion."

Mrs. MacTaggert blinked. "I'm going to take a walk outside, Moira. I'll leave you and your friend to settle this."

"Lovely," Charles said.

After she'd gone, Moira laughed. "You really shouldn't do that, Charles," she said, without conviction.

Charles blinked at her with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "Do what, love? Your mother-in-law must have just needed a breath of fresh air."

"She is right, though," Moira said. "I do need help. Summer is the busiest time here. Joe picked a hell of a time to get hit by a drunk driver."

Charles clicked his tongue. "Very rude of him, I agree."

Moira dissolved into hysterical cry-laughter. Charles rubbed her back and said, "We'll get through this. I have some contacts."

Moira wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "The thing is, Charles… it's not like I can't find a ranch hand. There are plenty to be had out here. But I'd really need someone to live here… and you remember how I am about roommates."

Charles nodded. "I know, Moira, but I think I know just the person. And I can certainly stay here for the rest of the summer, at least. To… help with the transition."

"It's not Hank, is it? Because I like Hank just fine, but I really think he's better suited to life at your school than my ranch."

"No, it's not Hank. Let me make a phone call while your mother-in-law apologizes to you."

The next day, Moira and Charles dropped Mrs. MacTaggert off at the airport and picked up a short, scruffy Canadian. Charles introduced him as "Logan," and Moira didn't ask whether that was his first or last name.

They sat down for drinks at the airport bar and Logan didn't talk until after his first sip of beer. Then he nodded and asked, "So, Chuck says you need a ranch hand?" 

"Yes, I do," Moira said. "My husband died very suddenly but I've still got all the cattle to contend with, and the haying…"

Logan nodded. "Sorry about your husband. How much land you got?"

"500 acres."

"So I'd be your only hand?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah, that's all you'd need." Logan pursed his lips. "I'm the best there is at what I do."

Moira raised her eyebrows. "Then why don't you have a job right now?"

Logan laughed. Charles said, "Logan has many good qualities, but he's not very… personable."

"I'm wounded, Chuck."

"Well, that's fine with me," Moira said. "I need you to tend my cattle, not tell me bedtime stories."

Logan smiled. "Also, I'm a mutant. Some people have a problem with that."

"I have no problem with that," Moira said.

"You wanna know what I do?"

"Doesn't seem like my business," Moira said.

Logan nodded once, then extended his hand. "All right. I can work with you."

Moira shook his hand and said, "I'll put together a contract back at the ranch."

Logan downed the rest of his beer and said, "Let's go, then. Daylight's burning."

The three of them headed back out to MacTaggert Ranch. Charles made lunch while Moira showed Logan around the ranch. Charles was right--Logan wasn't very personable, but he knew his stuff. She smiled, watching him lead the cattle to a fresh pasture. She knew the life she was choosing wouldn't be easy, but for the first time since she'd gotten that terrible phone call, she felt that better times might come again.


End file.
